nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Planet Max
02.10.2010 (Nickelodeon) 28.11.2010 (Nickelodeon) }} Planet Max ist eine US-amerikanische Animationsserie und ein Ableger der Serie Jimmy Neutron. Sie wurde von O Entertainment produziert. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 2. Oktober 2010 auf Nickelodeon und die deutsche Preview-Ausstrahlung fand am 28. November 2010 auf Nickelodeon Deutschland statt. Die reguläre Ausstrahlung begann am 26. Februar 2011. Handlung Max, der beste Freund von Jimmy Neutron, schaut sich in Jimmys Labor um und entdeckt dabei Jimmys super-geheimes Raumschiff. Mit diesem Gefährt schießt sich Max aus Versehen ins All. 4 Million und 1 Lichtjahre entfernt landet Max schließlich auf dem Planeten Zeenu, ein fremder, schräger Planet mit lilafarbenen Außerirdischen, die sich selbst Zeenuinen nennen. Eigentlich wollte Max nur rasch die Toiletten auf Zeenu benutzen und dann gleich wieder zum Heimatplanet Erde fliegen, doch leider ist sein Raumschiff beim Aufprall zerstört worden und damit sein einziges Fortbewegungsmittel durchs All hinüber. Bei dem Crash hat Max versehentlich das Eigenheim von Zunkus zerstört, der nun auf Rache sinnt. Zum Glück kann Max schnell Freunde auf Zeenu finden, wie beispielsweise Doppy (ein Außerirdischer, der genauso ausschaut wie Max' alter Freund Carl), der Alienanführer Der Herrscher (der Max für einen vom Himmel geschickten Erlöser hält) sowie Nesmith, ein sprechender Menschenaffe, der unglaublich gut ist in Mathe, Englisch und der Reparatur von zerstörten Raumschiffen. Charaktere ; Max Estevez: Max ist schon aus der Serie Jimmy Neutron bekannt. Seine Charaktereigenschaften haben sich in Planet Max nicht verändert. Da "der Herrscher" ihn sehr mag und er es tatsächlich schaffte einen Fluckzuck zu bekämpfen, wird er der neue Berater des Herrschers. ; Mr. Nesmith: Mr. Nesmith ist ein Schimpanse der NASA, der auf eine Weltraummission geschickt wurde, dabei aber auf Zeenu notlanden musste. Er beherrschte kurz darauf die menschliche Sprache und erhielt ein großes technisches Fachwissen. Er ist der Gegensatz zu Max, und übernimmt die Verantwortung über ihn. ; Der Herrscher: Der Herrscher ist ein Außerirdischer und Herrscher über Zeenu. Sein Kopf erinnert an einen Tintenfisch. Da Max seinen richtigen Namen nicht aussprechen konnte, nennt er ihn einfach „Herrscher“. ; Prinzessin Huppla: Prinzessin Huppla ist die Tochter des Herrschers, besitzt zwei Gesichter und ist unsterblich in Max verliebt. Sie gibt Max immer einen „Roffenhoffer“ was einer Art von Kuss entspricht. Max findet sie jedoch abstoßend. ; Aseefa: Aseefa ist eine Vertreterin eines Stammes von menschenähnlichen, blauen Außerirdischen. Sie ist eine Kriegerin und in etwa im Alter von Max. Max ist seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in sie verliebt. Sie besitzt einen Fluckzuck als Haustier, den sie Flucki Fluck nennt. ; Doppy Doppweiler: Doppy Doppweiler ist ein schneckenartiger Außerirdischer, und Max’ neuer bester Freund. Er ist vom Aussehen und Verhalten her nahezu identisch mit Carl Keucher dem besten Freund von Jimmy und Max in der Serie Jimmy Neutron. ; Zunkus: Zunkus war der erste Berater des Herrschers bevor Max auftauchte. Seitdem hasst er Max und sieht ihn als größten Konkurrenten. Er sagt immer, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes widerfährt: „Verfluxt!“ Sein Haus wird regelmäßig von Max zerstört. Max macht sich über seinen Namen lustig, da „Zunkus“ ausgesprochen so klingt wie „Zungenkuss“. ; Pinter: Pinter ist Zunkus’ Berater und häufig gut gelaunt. Er gehört einer Spezies an, die so aussieht wie ein Augapfel mit Fledermausflügeln. ; Bob: Bob ist der Alienvernichter auf Zeenu und sehr groß und kräftig, hat jedoch einen winzigen Kopf. Er ist gegen vieles allergisch und spricht mit niederländischem Akzent. ; Flucki Fluck: Flucki Fluck ist Aseefas Haustier und ein Fluckzuck. Aseefa hat ihn immer unter Kontrolle und sie merkt nicht wie gefährlich er eigentlich ist. ; Doatie: Doatie ist Doppys Haustier und ein echsenartiges, verfressenes Wesen. Doppys Eltern haben ihn als Haustier ausgesucht, da er sehr ungefährlich ist. Wenn etwas zu Bruch geht, verspeist er es und spuckt es im reparierten Zustand wieder aus. ; Mr. und Mrs. Doppweiler: Mr. und Mrs. Doppweiler sind Doppys Eltern. Sie sind immer besorgt um ihren Jungen. Sie entsprechen Mr. und Mrs. Keucher aus Jimmy Neutron. ; Grish: Grish (auch bekannt als Grish, der Wunderschöne) ist ein Außerirdischer und Hupplas Ex-Freund. Da er glaubt, dass Huppla und Max ein Paar seien, versucht er Max loszuwerden. Max gibt ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er nichts von Huppla will und hilft Grish dabei, dass sich Huppla wieder in ihn verliebt. Grish hat, ähnlich wie Huppla, zwei Gesichter, zwei Köpfe und somit auch zwei Gehirne. Somit ist Grish eigentlich zwei in einem. Den Beinamen „der Wunderschöne“ trägt er, weil es das Wichtigste für ihn ist, immer perfekt auszusehen. ; Borok, der Zerstörer: Borok, der Zerstörer ist ein pferdeähnlicher Außerirdischer und war früher die gemeinste Person auf Zeenu. Er hat die Fähigkeit, mit seinen Nasenhaaren, Dinge zu greifen und in seiner Nase aufzubewahren und zu transportieren. Max und Zunkus wurden eingefangen und in seiner Nase eingesperrt. Max konnte jedoch mit einem Triebwerk der Rakete sich, Zunkus und einen Zeenuaner, der als Säugling dort hineinkam, befreien und entfernte somit all den Schleim aus der Nase Boroks. Borok konnte somit wieder durchatmen und wird dadurch gut. Seitdem bezeichnet er sich als Borok, der Wohltäter. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand in Berlin. Orte *Retroville/Jimmys Labor (ganz am Anfang der ersten Folge) *Zeenu Ausstrahlung In den USA wurde die Serie erstmals am 2. Oktober 2010 auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. Auf dem deutschen Ableger wurde die erste Folge als Vorschau am 28. November 2010 ausgestrahlt. Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 }} Produktion Die Serie wurde von O Entertainment nach einer Idee von Keith Alcorn und Steve Oedekerk produziert. Die Musik komponierte Michael Tavera und für den Schnitt waren Joe E. Elwood und Jake Patton verantwortlich. Für die anderen Länder wurden die Szenen, in denen Text eingeblendet wird, speziell in der spezifischen Sprache gerendert. Weblinks *Wikipedia.de: Planet Max en:Planet Sheen Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons